Bahamut, Great-Great-Great Wyrm Platinum Dragon
These stats differ from those given in the slightly, in that this presents Bahamut as a Greater Deity instead of a Lesser one. But if there's a dragon to fear or respect at every mortal level, why shouldn't there be ones at immortal levels? This character uses NONE of the rules from Deities and Demigods instead following the . The Divine Rank rules used here also stem from the Immortal's Handbook. Statblock ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) |BAB=+107 |grp=+189 |space=160 ft. |reach=120 ft. (bite 160 ft.) |atkopt=Breath Weapon ( divine sonic, or 1070 points of healing; DC 100), Crush (reflex DC 100, +pin), Power Attack, Powerful Dire Charge, Tail Sweep (2d8+67), Wingstorm |magic= |SLAcl=107 |SLA= |str=101 |dex=10 |con=51 |int=37 |wis=64 |cha=50 |sq=Glittering Scales |feats=Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x16), Clinging Breath, Dire Charge, Draconic Knowledge, Epic Spellcasting, Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Flyby Attack, Power Attack, Heighten Spell, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Multiattack, Maximize Spell, Metamagic Freedom, Multiattack, Quicken Spell, Tempest Breath, Wingstorm |skills=Appraise +145, Balance +127, Concentration +147, Diplomacy +147, Escape Artist +127, Intimidate +147, Knowledge (Arcana, Geography, Nature, Nobility and Royalty, History, The Planes, Religion) +145, Sense Motive +154, Survival +154, Spellcraft +145, Use Magic Device +147 |variants='See Also:' *Bahamut's eidolon *Isksauriv, Great Wyrm Gold Dragon High-Priest of Bahamut }} Details Description and History Comparable in age to his sister Tiamat, Bahamut is somewhere between 2 and 4 million years old. Son of Io, he was hatched from an egg, and did not spontaneously generate from pure belief as some other gods. Furthermore, his divine power is not derived from worship at all- he is self existant and self powerful, needing no one to even remember his name to retain his full potential. Instead, his divine energies were syphoned from the universe itself over the course of his many eons of life. His scales are more than perfect mirrors, reflecting every nuance of those who gaze into them, right down to their very souls. He glows even in the dimmest light, seeming to amplify any thing that is good. His cat-like eyes are stark blue, varying in hue from the icy-cold indigo of a glacier, to the deep azure or cerulean glow of the sky. In the center of his forhead is a long, spiral horn resembling that of a unicorn's. Bahamut has always been a kindly and righteous soul, loving all that is good. He is compassionate and highly respected for his great wisdom. He has nearly limitless compassion for the weak, downtrodden, unloved, and the helpless. He forgives easily, yet has no tolerance for evil in any form. Little is known about Bahamut's personal history except from the account's of others. Tiamat blames him personally for the exile of her first husband, though the truth of this is debatable. It is known that he has personally befriended seven golden dragons of great wyrm status, who come to his call and do his bidding. However, the specifics of what his friends accomplish are also hidden from sight or lost to time, or perhaps instead are so established that people might believe that things were always this way, and would scoff to think that the wonderful things in their life were made available because of the efforts of Bahamut. Combat Bahamut would rather not fight personally, believing that others should fight battles- not for reasons of honor, although that is important, but rather so that they may become stronger, and able to themselves defend others. However, he will offer protection to those who seek it and have cause. When possible, he will ask his friends, or the friends of his friends, to offer the protection, but when the danger is too great even for them, he will step in personally. Valiant and courageous, if the need arises, Bahamut will target the strongest foes first. Once the battle has reached a stage that he believes could be handled by someone weaker, he will step back and allow them to have the rest of the glory. Divine Rank 17 (Ex): Bahamut has a Divine Rank of 17, qualifying him as a greater deity. Bahamut automatically adds his Divine Rank to: armor class; attack rolls; checks (ability checks, caster level checks, skill checks, turning checks); difficulty class (for any special abilities, spell-like abilities, spells); initiative; saving throws and spell resistance. This has already been factored into the above statistics. Shining Scales (Su): Anyone attacking Bahumat acts last unless they make a Fortitude save (DC 88). Those who successfully save are still treated as if dazzled. Multiple opponents failing their save roll their initiative normally, but act after every individual who successfully made their save. Breath Weapon (Su): Bahamut has two breath weapons. The first is a cone of divine sonic damage. This deals points of divine sonic damage, reflex save DC 100 for half. The second breath weapon is a cone of iatric (healing) vapours, which the dragon can choose to inhale if it so wishes. This heals 1070 points of damage. Metabreath (Ex): Bahamut has the Clinging and Tempest Breath metabreath feats. Using Tempest Breath produces F6 winds, as per Wingstorm (below), but as an instantaneous blast, does not check creatures on the ground. See Draconomicon for more details. Holy Aura (Sp): A brilliant divine radiance surrounds Bahamut at all times, causing evil creatures to become blinded when they strike him. If an evil creature succeeds on a melee attack against Bahamut, the offending attacker is blinded (Fortitude save negates, as blindness/deafness, but against holy aura’s save DC of 43). This aura blocks possession and mental influence, just as protection from evil does. Powerful Dire Charge (Ex): When Bahamut charges and hits with his Horn attack he deals . He may make a full attack as a part of this charge. Smite Evil (Su): Bahamut can smite evil with every horn attack. He adds his Charisma bonus to his attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per hit die (already factored in above). If Bahumat attacks a non-evil creature with his horn, his attack bonus drops to , and the damage bonus drops to . Terrifying Presence (Ex): Bahamut's majesty inspires terror in his enemys (within 1680 ft.) when he attacks or charges. All creatures failing their DC 100 will saves become panicked for rounds; those who successfully save are still treated as shaken, unless wholly immune to fear. Wingstorm (Ex): As a full round action, Bahamut can hover in place to create an F6 tornado 280 ft. in diamater, and 140 ft. in height. At his option, he may create lesser forces of wind instead. At its highest potential, these winds blow between 300 and 500 miles per hour, blowing away huge or smaller creatures, knocking down gargantuan and colossal creatures, and checking titanic and macro-fine ones (see page 95 of the DMG). Bahamut can choose to sustain the effect on successive rounds. Category: Custom Creations